Psych SingAlong
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: My first Psych fic! Yay! This was a shuffle challenge. I put my WMP on shuffle and wrote a drabble on each song. As soon as it ended, so did my drabble. Check it out! This is so much fun. T just in case. Finally ended...for now...
1. Heavy Liftin'

According to TheLaikynVictoria, to play this game I have to 'put iTunes' or other musical divice 'on shuffle, and can only write while the current song is playing. Once the song ends, so does the drabble. It can range from humor to angst, from funny to death fics.' I tried it out and it was acctually a lot of fun, and since I don't have Itunes, used my Windows Media Player. You should try at least once. Come on. You know you wanna...

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**Heavy Liftin' by Blake Shelton**

Chief Vick woke up at six o'clock sharp, her eyes heavy. She splashed water on her face, ignored the ache in her back, and took a quick five minute shower.

Minutes later she was dressed and driving down the interstate. A Starbucks five minutes away from the station provided her nourishment and the sun, her annoyance.

Inside the station, officers, lawyers, and grieving family member pounded her with their problems. The sun still found its way to her eyes. Her detectives were late, even Carleton. Shawn was dancing and prancing as normal. But though she felt like passing out, she finished the end of the day with a smile and a salute to the next day, crawling into bed and pulling the covers tight over her head, just to start it all over again the tomorrow.


	2. Jolene

**Jolene by Dolly Parton**

"Jolene!" The girl whipped around to find a very distressed blonde girl racing towards her.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed this girl would follow her this far. She was three miles from the police department by now.

"Don't take him please. Not Shawn. Please. I need him!" She pleaded, and Jolene just stared at her. What was this girl blubbering about?

"You could have your choice of men, but I could never love again. I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide Jolene." And with that she walked away, leaving the girl stunned on the sidewalk.


	3. Dark Shines

**Dark Shines by Muse**

Shawn watched the girl of his dreams doing paperwork, and even then he was fascinated. His eyes were locked on her, consuming her every movement, from tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, to groaning, to stabbing her pencil at the paper, only to break the led and to look for a sharpener, only to her despair, there was none nearby.

He almost didn't realize she was in despair until she hung her head in her arms. When he did, he looked behind him and saw a shiny sharpener, ready for him to grab. Grinning at his fortune and his excuse to go see his favorite girl, he snatched it up and sauntered over to her.

"Jules! I see your pencil is broken. Do you need one of these?" He held out the shiny red sharpener and she lifted her head to smile.

"Thanks, Shawn." She whispered, and took it from his awaiting hand, barley brushing hers against his. He just walked away, hiding in the corner to once again watch her start on her paperwork. He grinned the whole time.


	4. La Tortura

**La Tortura by Shakira**

"Jules." He whispered, staring at the picture of just the two of them, grinning away. "Why'd you leave me?" A tear tickled down his cheek and he swiped at it, cursing his feminine side. "I know I'm immature, and chat away a lot, and annoy everyone I meet, as Gus say, 'until their reduced to exact copies of Lassiter.' I'm sorry! How many times-?" He sighed and put the picture down. Tonight was going to be a long night.

He clicked off the lamp off and snuggled under the covers, feeling like punching something, sobbing, and laughing all at the same time. No one could do this to him but Jules. 'Why'd she leave me?' He thought in despair. This time, he didn't wipe the tears away.


	5. The Happiest Girl in the Whole USA

**The Happiest Girl in the Whole USA by Donna Fargo**

Jules skipped into the police department, yellow and pink her entire attire. "Sun shine, shine on me, shine on me…" She sang to herself and she slide into her chair and shimmied back and forth. "I'm the happiest girl in the whole USA."

Lassiter sighed. He was happy to see his partner like this, but, after all, she'd married Spencer. Really. And he hated it. But she loved him, and he'd just have to respect that, obviously.

Shawn walked in and grinned, and Lassie threw his previous thoughts out the window.


	6. Holiday

**Holiday by Greenday**

Juliet cried. No, not just cried, sobbed. She watched them lower the casket into the ground, then proceed to bury it in sodden dirt. The sky was crying with her, and she supposed it was for the best. She didn't know how she'd feel if it was sunny.

She couldn't believe he was gone, and felt like shooting something, though she knew Shawn wouldn't like that very much.

She glanced over to her right, where Gus sat. He was sobbing just as hard as her, and somehow, that made her feel a little better, like maybe she wasn't so alone.

She reached over and engulfed him in a huge hug. Both clung to each other like the other was a lifeline.

"It hurts so much." She heard him whisper.

"I know. We'll get through this. We have to Gus, for him, if not for anything else."

He met her eyes and smiled. "Ok, Juliet. For him."


	7. The Hard Way

This turned out to be a two parter. The second will be up in just a sec.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**The Hard Way by dc Talk**

Shawn hardly ever listened to his father, and it was for a good reason. He was never right! (Well, except for that one time…or hundred). Ok, ok. So, maybe Henry could make a good point, but he loved his life, traveling, picking up any woman he wants, a new job each week.

Well, he still wishes he could find a good home, like he used to have with his father. He would maybe like a girl who'd love him, not just make love to him. And, maybe settling down wouldn't be so bad. I mean, you can find so many secrets in a home.

What if he went back to Santa Barbra? Maybe he could see Gus again for the first time in years. He'd be close to his father, even if he didn't want to see him, and it would be like home. After all, he did grow up there.

He could try. I mean, it's not like he had anything better to do. And maybe he'd find the right girl, though that was unlikely. He could at least get some good sex. That was true.

All these thoughts prompted Shawn to hop on his motorcycle and head home, because the power home has over you is more power than any bout of independence.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Just for future reference, I love reviews guys. *Smilez innocently*


	8. Little Rock

Part two of The Hard Way! Banana pudding to reviewers...*Dangles in front of face*...

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**Little Rock by Collin Raye**

Shawn stared at the house he knew from top to bottom. In the attic lay boxes of neat and ordered clothes and books, not a speck out of place. Three bedrooms, a bathroom with a broken toilet, and a closet the size of a small bucket, more like a crawl space than anything, lay on the second floor. Down the maple wood stairs was a kitchen, living room, dining hall, and more stairs where the cluttered as hell basement was.

He could still remember all the games they played down there, from cowboys(Indians was offensive) to Tie Up Gus. It was his home away from home. It was his best friend's home. It was something he'd missed for years, and now, he knew what he had to do.

He swung his legs off his motorcycle and slowly inched his way up to the door, hoping Gus would take him back.


	9. SOS

I know some of ya'll hate Abigail, but just go along with it.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**S.O.S (Let The Music Play) by Jordin Sparks**

Juliet watched Shawn with Abigail and felt her heart ache. He had broken up with her months ago, but still, they were friends, and it killed her to see them so close, so close…

"Hey girl. What's wrong?" She turned to find Ashley, her best girlfriend who was visiting from Miami. Without words, she gestured with her hand to the bumping ex's. Her friend narrowed her eyes, then jumped up and grinned. She whipped out her phone and sent a single text.

Within minutes, Juliet was surrounded by her old friends and they were taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Slowly they encouraged her to jump, shake, and show off. Have fun. And soon she did, with her girlfriends bumping around her. She laughed and danced the night away.


	10. I'm Gonna Getcha Good

I think I may use this little darlin' again sometime. She's fun to write, for sure. 'Specially with Lassie.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain**

Katie Shiite grinned as she sauntered up to her prey, the uptight Carleton Lassiter. "Oh baby." She purred, taking his tie in her hands. Her boyfriend whirled around to catch her green eyes. "W-what are y-you doing here, Katie?" He asked shakily and she pressed herself against him, making him swallow. "I came from you, honey. No need to run. Love can be fun." She took his earlobe in her mouth. When he was shaking, she released him and patted his tie down. "I'm gonna getcha good, Carleton, you remember that." She growled and grinned at him. With no more than a shake of her hips, she whipped around and clicked off on her five inch heels.

The police department was silent for a few moments before a certain Psychic yelled out, "Who the hell was that and why does she like Lassie?"


	11. Chasin' That Neon Rainbow

_Completly_ AU.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**Chasin' That Neon Rainbow by Alan Jackson**

"Chasin' that Neon Rainbow, living that honkytonk dream," sang Shawn Spencer, the smoke of the bar hardly effecting him. He was having too much fun. After all, he was being paid, in beer of course, and he could just belt out his troubles or anything that suited him. It wasn't stable, but it was his. 'Curse you Henry Spencer. I can do what I'd like!' He thought as he belted out the second verse.

After he was finished with his first set, the crowd clapped, and whistled as he put away his guitar, grabbed his beer, and grinned full blast.


	12. In Your World

**In Your World by Muse**

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I, I didn't mean to yell like that." Shawn sighed and felt an ache in his heart, knowing he couldn't hold her as she cried. "I'm just scared." He whispered as he tucked his hands behind his back.

"I know, Shawn. I know." She whispered back, whipping the tears and mascara off her face. She offered a shaky smile and they stared at each other for the next few minutes. Finally, she spoke up. "What does a girl have to do to get a hug around here, huh?"


	13. It Means Nothing

**It Means Nothing by Stereophonics**

Gus smiled at his best friend again and went along with him, just to let him get rid of the aching he held. He nodded, and sympathized, and laughed. He even held him. He knew just how much Juliet had ment to him. Even he couldn't believe she was really gone, but he hadn't known her all that well, so it was more like a second cousin died to Gus.

Shawn, on the other hand, had loved her, even if he'd never admitted it, let alone ever even dated her, but Gus knew. He always knew. That's what happens when you were best's friends since childhood. You could read the other like a book. Shawn was too deep in depression to notice Gus's open book feelings right now, so Gus just hid his sadness and comforted his best friend.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Now I just need Gus to die...


	14. Runaway

**Runaway by Linkin' Park**

"I have to leave, Gus. I can't stay." Shawn looked so determined, it scared Gus. He didn't want to lose his friend again. He'd just settled down for the first time in fifteen years. He didn't want to lose that.

"Shawn, there will be other girls. You can't just leave. Hey, Mary Thompsons back in town." Shawn shook his head sadly.

"No Gus. She was the only girl for me. My heart is broken!" He laughed bitterly. "That's not something I can just 'get over.'"

"Please, Shawn."

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

This turned out as a companion to Worse to Love and Lose.


	15. Long Black Train

**Long Black Train by Josh Turner**

Juliet stared at the stacks of paperwork. It seemed never ending, the murderers, child molesters, and petty thieves; all of them. Sometimes she felt like she should give into her despair, let it claim her and take her where there was no pain, just numb.

She sighed and scribbled ink, over and over the same, or similar, words. _Juliet O'Hara. Name of Accused. Murdered such and such. Account of arrest. He ran. We caught him. Blah, blah, blah._

An hour later, she'd hardly made a dent in it. Banging her head on her desk, she prayed silently. 'God, get me out of this hellhole they call Miami, please? If only for a little while.' After another fifteen minutes of silence, she sighed and started back to work.


	16. From a Table Away

**From a Table Away by Sunny Sweeney**

Mary watched her boyfriend laugh and talk, spaghetti sauce spitting out of his mouth at every word. The blonde woman across from him laughed along with him, shaking her head and whipping up his mess like he was her child. The ring on her finger glinted angrily back at Mary and she felt like crying.

This had to be her, the woman he'd left, the woman he didn't love. The woman who kept touching him arm and who he looked at with such longing and lust there was no arguing. Mary couldn't compete. She never would be able to. No matter. She'd leave him silently. The blonde girl'd never find out and he could have his life back.

She smiled sadly to herself, gathered up her purse, and slipped out the back door of the restaurant, gulping fresh air.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

*Dodges flying objects* I know I made Shawn cheat in this one, but it's not my fault! It's the plot bunny, I tell you! IT"S THE PLOT BUNNY!


	17. I Walk The Line

Written in first person for no real reason.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash**

Sometimes I couldn't believe it. Here I was Shawn spencer, about to be married to the love of my life. It was ridiculous to see me up here, in an actual tux (Lassie, Gus and Jules made me) and in love. No sleeping around. No kissing random girls at bars or taking girls home any more. I have Juliet now, to kiss and hold me forever, to make my heart swell whenever I go near her. It's amazing, something I never thought really possible.

And she walks towards me and I smile. Thank you, Jules. Thank you. You have no idea how much you've changed me.


	18. Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Keep Your Hands to Yourself by The Calling**

"Hey, Jules, look what we got!" Juliet rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened her eyes to a bouncy, shining Shawn and a little creature wriggling in his grasp. She gasped, sitting up so quickly she got a head rush.

"What the hell, Shawn? Where'd you get a puppy?"

"From Gus. Mrs. Pickles had babies. And no cursing in front of Pappy." He covered the puppy's ears and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Shawn. Mrs. Pickles is a cat." He looked at her like, 'so?' and she burst out laughing.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNV~

_Inspiration is the weirdest thing. I don't think the song is even remotly related to what I wrote._


	19. Guys Do It All the Time

**Guys Do It All the Time by Mindy McCready**

"Henry, stop it. I was only out for a few hours. I borrowed your car because mine broke down last time, remember?" Henry Spencer stood in front of his wife, tapping his shoe and clearly annoyed.

"You didn't leave a note, or tell me about this at all. You just left! How was I supposed to know if everything was ok or not? You could have been hurt Madeline!" His voice raised an octave at the end and her face softened. She swiftly made her way inches from his body, laying a hand out to touch his shoulder, which he shook away.

"I'm sorry, Honey. It won't happen again." Henry tried to stay angry, but her pleading face left him no choice. He sighed and relented, hugging her.

"Never again." He whispered into her hair and she nodded.

"Never again."

~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~

_Went a little overtime on this…by a couple seconds so I'm good still. And no, this is not AU. This is from the past, when they were still together._


	20. Shout

**Shout by Shawn and Gus (James and Dule)**

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Gus!" He glared angrily at his best friend.

"Well, you'd do the same to me!" He shot back, crossing his arms.

"Gus, I would never steal your supply of caramel candy!" Gus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. You know I have an ob-loving relationship with those things. You'd eat them just to watch me suffer!" Shawn paused, then agreed with his face. They both knew it.

"Truce?"

_I also have no idea where this same from. They're so funny in this scene, though, right? I sing along every time._


	21. Your Man

**Your Man by Josh Turner**

Looking around, Shawn sighed at the intimacy. Candles, wine, and _Karate Kid_ on the TV. Jules was curled up in his chest as he stroked her hair, her rhythmic breathing pressing little bits of air again his arm every few seconds. He liked this, the kid fighting on screen coupled with the cuddling on the couch with his favorite woman. He couldn't believe he had this with the woman he loved.

Pure bliss. There was no way any one had ever felt as good as he did. This should have been boring and very uncomfortable. After all, he was seated at a weird angle and he could barely hear the TV, yet it felt right, and even then, Shawn felt alright.


End file.
